bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Red Riot
Eijiro Kirishima, also known by his Hero name the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero, he is a part of Class 1-A. She is currently doing an internship under the BMI Hero: Fat Gum, alongside fellow U.A. High School student, Tamaki Amajiki Appearance: Eijiro has spiky red hair that resembles horns (which is not its natural appearance) and a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken for a single long eyelash. Despite his young age, Eijiro possesses an impressive physique and a muscular body. In his hero costume, he wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in colour, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red “R” set into its centre, standing for his hero name, “Red Riot”. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs, he also has black sleeves, which he wears to prevent civilians from being hurt by his Quirk during rescues. Personality: Eijiro is a very boisterous, outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe stuff he does or doesn't like. Those who showcase a noble, brave or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect, and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including his own hero name. Eijiro is honest and kind-hearted, with All Might praising his heroic spirit. In addition, he seems capable of making friends with most people. Eijiro is very dedicated to his friends and is even willing to break the law and the rules in order to help them, showing regret if he becomes unable to do so. Eijiro has stated more than once that he does not think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. Abilities and Powers: * Enhanced Strength: While using his Quirk, Eijiro's physical strength appears to increase. * Enhanced Durability: Eijiro has enhanced durability thanks to his Quirk. Quirk - Hardening Hardening: Eijiro's Quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. The drawback of his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand and will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate and lose stamina. His hardened form also depends on how much stamina Eijiro currently has, and to keep it together at times of low Stamina, he must strain his body, Fighting Techniques: * Red Counter: While hardened, Eijiro endures a close-range attack with his skin and then counters with a straight punch. * Red Riot Unbreakable: Eijiro reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance and practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. This form can only be maintained for around 30 to 40 seconds. * Red Gauntlet: Eijiro rushes towards the enemy and delivers a single strong punch against them. History: When he was three years old, he woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. When he rubbed his eye, his Quirk manifested for the first time. This made his hand harden and caused Eijiro to cut himself, which left a scar on his right eye. Eijiro and Mina attended the same school during Junior High and although they were not close, Mina's outgoing nature and strong personality made Eijiro self conscious of his own appearance and personality. This was worsened during an incident where Eijiro found himself unable to stand up against a figure who was threatening fellow students of his school. This incident left Eijiro feeling wholly incapable of being a Hero primarily due to his hesitation in risking his life to save others. Afterwards, Eijiro accidentally came across an old holographic projector depicting an interview with Crimson Riot. The words of Eijiro's idol, which had inspired him before, again inspired him further to keep following his dream of attending U.A. High School. Eijiro committed to training himself in order to pass the the U.A. Entrance Exam. The morning before classes started at U.A. Eijiro met up with Mina again. Sporting a new hairstyle, Eijiro claimed to have left his insecurities behind, but Mina playfully told Eijiro to not pressure himself too much and let the change just happen naturally once Eijiro became truly confident about himself.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Intern Category:Fat Gum Hero Office